


Torobol

by WINTERFIERY61



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Crack, Dirty Talk, Filipino, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Student Council, Tagalog, purong kavahstusan
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINTERFIERY61/pseuds/WINTERFIERY61
Summary: they say good boys are bad boys that  haven't been caught. The one where Baekhyun --- school's student council president, the school's pride who swore he will never submit to anyone, lumuluhod lang naman with his lips open, tounge out sa harap ni Park Chanyeol --- the school's nerd.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Torobol

**Author's Note:**

> hello mga mhiE!!! warning bago kayo tumuloy this is pure filth, purong kavahstusan from my very maruming mind chareums kung ayaw or uncomfy kayo alis ka na puHleaze wala naman akong bareel 🔫 at coocheelyo 🗡 hindi kita aawaying or sumn ✊🏻🤚🏻 enjOYYY mga mhiE!!!

Baekhyun thinks  _ hindi naman ako si jessa zaragoza pero parang di ko yata kaya!! _ Hindi na talaga kasi  _ grabe ang lala!!!  _ Baekhyun feels like anytime sasabog na sya, pero he still kept his smile for everyone. Now's the time where Baekhyun needs to held their last meeting and  _ fucking finally  _ natapos na din and he's just now saying goodbye to the student council members kasi  _ puta  _ yung vibrator sa loob nya kanina palakas ng palakas  _ hindi na talaga kaya.  _

  
  
  


Baekhyun bid his goodbye after congratulating the last member, he hurriedly went to the fouth floor of the building since walang gumagamit nito kasi daw  _ omg ang skeri kaya don!!  _ pero wala na sa utak yon ni Baekhyun kasi huhu sasabog na yung tite nya, pumasok agad sya sa last cubicle and as if on cue his phone rang. With nanginginig hands he answered the phone, and a dark deep voice filled his ears  _ wow parang kontrabida lang  _

"Have you been a good boy, Baekhyun?" at hindi sure ni Baekhyun kung paanong hanggang ngayon hindi pa sya nilalabasan. Kung kasali siguro sya sa Surviv0r Philippines at ito ang challenge siguradong sya na ang last man standing. 

Baekhyun sat on the close lid toilet bowl, with konting tears sa eyes he answered, "Yes!! please please  _ Chan!!!"  _

"Oh? now you're using words na?" He can only imagine what the man on the other side of the phone looks right now, Baekhyun was sure his eyebrows were up, and a smirk was now forming in his lips. 

Baekhyun regrets what he has done yesterday, the reason why in the first place pumasok sya ng may vibrator sa loob ng pwet nya. Baekhyun was surprised to see Joo Hyuk, one of his org mates sa party ng kaibigan nya also his ex when he was still a freshie, naging sila for a month until Baekhyun decided na they weren't for each other  _ luh _ , he didn't know they had common friends pala. But then Joo Hyuk was so drunk and bigla nyang hinalikan si Baekhyun, and like all other romantic teleserye, there goes Chanyeol na nakita kung paano hinablot ni Joo Hyuk si Baek. 

Chanyeol wasn't mad, he knew Baek wouldn't do it  _ hello??? hinding hindi nya ipagpapalit yung tite ni Chanyeol.  _ Chanyeol was more like upset, why Baek didn't tell him Joo Hyuk was his ex, he knew past is past pero hindi nya pa rin mapigilan, now brings them to what's happening right now. 

" _ Chan!! please!"  _ Baekhyun was alreading panting he badly wants to hold his tite. 

"Where are you now?" Baekhyun answered where he is, he was stroking his dick languidly through his tight khaki shorts na feeling nya hindi na nakakahinga yung tite at hita nya habang nagiintay. 

"B?" Baekhyun felt his dick twitched sa sobrang excitement. "Last cubicle!" 

Once Baekhyun opened the door, sinunggaban nya agad si Chanyeol, sunggab as in nilaplap nya agad si Chanyeol, sucked his lower lip, inserted his tounge inside na parang its his last meal. Sobrang kalat, puro dila and slurping sounds was echoing inside the bathroom. 

Baekhyun yelp when he felt Chanyeol tugged the string ng vibrator, "Chan!!" 

"You didn't tried to remove this? hmm? Anong pakiramdam? Walking sa hallway with a vibrator sa pwet mo? You like people knowing kung gano ka kaputa?" Baekhyun only hummed enjoy na enjoy nya yung pang d- dirty talk ni Chanyeol 

"How'd you feel if people see you like this? Putang puta para sa tite ko? Luhod!" 

  
  


Baekhyun like a good boy he is, lumuhod agad sya. He unzipped Chanyeol shorts at nilabas ang galit na galit na tite ni Chanyeoll. Muntik pang tumama sa mukha ni Baekhyun, tayong- tayo ito na parang sasabog na yung mga ugat. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol under his lashes, he thinks Chanyeol looks so good like this, bagsak ang black hair nito almost hiding his dark eyes, na sinamahan pa ng black rimmed glasses nito, he looks like his normal studious self, sa beige oversized hoddie nito, looking like na akala mo virgin na virgin.

Baekhyun wants to cry, sobrang laki nya mga _mhie_ isang buong mukha ni Baekhyun _my god,_ parang falls na lumalabas yung pre cum, and Baekhyun didn't want to waste a single drop, he licked the tip, sinisip and tried to lick the sides. He tried na isubo ito ng buo pero _wala na game over_ _na_ mamatay sya if ever na isusubo nya ito ng buong- buo, he stroked the remaing part and bobbed his head. 

"Masarap ba?" Hinawakan ni Chanyeol yung tite nya  _ read: hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang mundo ni Baekhyun,  _ he tapped his tite sa bunganga ni Baekhyun "Tinatanong kita  _ sampal ng tite  _ masarap  _ sampal ng tite  _ ba?" Baekhyun answered while nodding his head and started to lick the precum. 

  
  


Chanyeol held Baekhyun head habang nag lalabas masok yung tite nya sa bunganga ni Baekhyun. 

_ "Putangina,  _ ang sikip ng bunganga mo. Lalabasan na ako, open your mouth." 

Baekhyun opened his mouth, waiting sa tamod ni Chanyeol. Chanyeol stroked his tite and aimed sa bunganga ni Baekhyun, Baekhyun doesn't like to swallow pero he will. After swallowing, he opened his mouth, tounge out he's showing na talagang nilunok nya lahat. 

Chanyeol, held Baekhyun's arms para itayo ito, "Good boy, Baekhyun." hinalikan nya si Baekhyun, tasting himself. 

He turned Baekhyun, now facing the pader ng cubicle, not knowing what will Chanyeol do. Chanyeol tugged the vibrator, akala ni Baekhyun aalis na ito, until he felt the vibrator inside him move, naglalabas masok ito sa butas ng pwet nya, Chanyeol is fucking him with the vibrator, " _ Puta, no Chan stop please ah puta"  _

Chanyeol finally removed the vibrator, pero  _ tangina naman _ pinalitan nya ito ng dila nya, "What are you doi-- ah uhm chan stop na  _ po my god ah puta stop na po! "  _ Chanyeol paid didn't mind him, he kept on slurping and occasionally pinapasok nya yung dila nya. " _ tangina _ ang sarap mo. Gusto mo ba nito Baekhyun? Yung kinakain ko 'tong butas mo? tangina ang sarap sarap mo." and Baekhyun thinks sya na yata ang  _ pinakamagandang  _ _ pinakamasarap _ _ lalaki sa mundo sino ka naman dyarn.  _ At walang any any pinasok ni Chanyeol ang tatlong daliri nito together with his dila, Baekhyun was a loose from the lube and vibrator kanina, Chanyeol kept on fucking him with his tounge and fingers until finally  _ fucking finally _ Chanyeol decided na it's time, para sa tite nya namn ang mang invade sa butas ni Baekhyun,  _ ay wow ano to akyat bahay or sumn  _

Now the most awaited time ni Baekhyun, ramdam nya yung dulo ng tite ni Chanyeol sa butas ng pwet nya, dahan dahan pang hinahagod ni Chanyeol yung tite nya sa pagitan ng cheeks ng pwet ni Baekhyun. Isang  _ "ah!"  _ naman ang pinakawalan ni Baekhyun in his pitched voice na feeling nya narinig ng lahat ng tao sa building ng sinampal ni Chanyeol ang left pisnge ng pwet ni Baekhyun, ramdam nya yung talbog and hapdi ng sampal ni Chanyeol and Baekhyun just wants to cry  _ i cry i cry i cry i cry stream 1 Billion Views  _ kasi naman huhu  _ my god  _ ramdam nya na lalo pa syang tinigasan, which is pinagtaka nya kasi  _ wtf may ititigas pa sya?!!! _

And then finally, pinasok na ni Chanyeol ang masikip at mamasamasa nyang kweba, and Baekhyun feels like nakita nya na yata yung utak nya nung tumirik yung mata nya sa sobrang sarap. 

  
  


"Sarap ba?" Chanyeol continued sa pag kantot kay Baekhyun, the whole bathroom was filled with Baekhyun's  _ ah ah ah ah,  _ "Masarap ba? Sarap na sarap ka sa tite ko ah, what would people think kapag makita ka nila ng ganto? Putang puta sa tite ko? You like it? Yung kinakantot kita ng ganto? hmm?" with tears filling Baekhyun's eyes, and drool falling sa black shirt nya, Baekhyun nods, moans, "Yes, mhmm sarap  _ ah yes _ my god there!" 

"dito? hm tandaan mo Baekhyun ako lang ang pwede kumantot sayo ng ganto, ako lang, I'll make sure you'll be sore at ako lang,  _ ang tite ko lang  _ ang iisipin mo." 

And Baekhyun cums,  _ grabe  _ yung panginginig ng tuhod nya anytime babagsak na sya if not for Chanyeol's hands sa bewang nya. 

Chanyeol, then cums, sa inidoro and flushed it agad, ayaw naman nilang maging star sila ng chismisan no,  _ omgg may nag sex sa cr ng fourth floor eew  _

Chanyeol grabbed his bag and got some wet wipes, he wiped Baekhyun's pwet then his hands. 

"You okay? hmm?" now gone the Chanyeol na parang hindi sya binayo ng todo kanina,  _ and for the record that was the best kantot if his life, well, di tayo sure kasi baka ma beat na naman yon mamaya or bukas  _

Chanyeol helped cleaning Baekhyun like the sweet boyfriend he is. After cleaning themselves up, they walked out of the bathroom na parang wala lang. 

"Sorry, Am I too rough? You sure you okay?" filled with concern yung boses ni Chanyeol, kulang na kang mag melt si Baekhyun or sumn 

"You know I like it rough, hihi."  _ puta ang landi mo!!! he can hear jd' s voice sa utak nya, also ksoo's ang baboy eew  _

  
  


Baekhyun is a  _ good boy  _ di lang sa acads pero kay Chanyeol din. 

**Author's Note:**

> congrats mhiE at natapos mo itong kavahstusan na e2!!!! kung gusto nyo makipag kwetuhan about cb, exo or kavahstusan, kita kits sa blue bird app!!! bukas ang mensahe ko para sa inyo basta walang magsesend ng pautang!!! @WINTERFIERY61


End file.
